


Random Doflacroc Stuff

by NY_shi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, You Have Been Warned, i'm not very sure what am i doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NY_shi/pseuds/NY_shi
Summary: What the hell?? I don't even know what to call these, basically this is a collection of short thingies I write when I'm stressed or sad or both. I find these two very relaxing to write about, somehow, I rely on them a lot.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Kudos: 9





	1. Hourglass

it's only me and you, in this small cramped room

here's all the time i have left to spend

every second would be a difficult treasure

our time flies, time is tricky to measure

time and time again, you slip through my fingers like a hobby

quicksand in an hourglass, no strings can bind you

you who always disappear to somewhere far away

it rains now, hard and fast against the windowpane

this glass that traps you, or me, no one can say for sure

i bite my tongue and wait

i'll see you at the war, we slow dance across the bloody floor

in the middle of the storm and pouring rain, i bite my tongue and wait

smiles are in, i want you to know that

flashing teeth, and purple smithereens

we end up in a bloody mess

it's always you, i want you to know that

after all you are all the time i ever want, and all the fun i need

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song goes here:
> 
> 透明 (Selfless) -G.E.M


	2. Sand Kingdom

footsteps in the sand walking away from me

the breeze i feel is salty and empty

i miss when he gets fresh with me

his dry skin and dry words

he spoke grandly of his own kingdom, as i laughed

and laughed

listen,

on this beach, beside a rising tide,

there is a castle made from scratch

and drawings in the golden sand

a shard of broken glass, a broken hand

but more importantly

half hidden by the grainy stuff

half buried like a treasure

a pair of pink sunglasses

familiarly buried 

in his heart

he should know better, how many things lie in the sand

covered up over and over everyday 

sometimes the waves wash them away

sometimes the wind brings them out to play

the tiny bits of memory built 

unsteady in the changing weather

there is so much to remember

how painful to have questions

like the barefooted treading on sharp rocks

the shadows speak for themselves 

in the dark

a glint might only be a trick of the light i wouldn't think too much

the sounds keeping me awake are just echoes of hopes rising and crashing

the wind blows hard at the sand

they scatter into the air and the sea

i can feel your absence along this lonely beach

it's like you were just here

walking somewhere in the sand

somehow i imagine you will wash up in front of me

where the sand meets the sea

won't i make this nightmare end

build large dreams with all this sand

won't we dare to see each other again somewhere else

some pretty faraway land

listen,

be sure to remember my name when we meet

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladstone -Blair Lee


	3. The Paradise

distracting eyes

a little golden

sway me smitten

hair slicked back

black and fine as _hell_

makes me want to mess them up

well

i forget everything else

one glance i'm out the window

wonder what you sound like up

close?

lock the doors up tight

i don't care if only for tonight

i'm initiating a 

war

don't die on me yet

my darling

till my last breath stains the air

i won't stop

your last words echoing my name

i'll make it all not in vain

louder and louder

it's raining outside but i  never hear the thunder

lost in your eyes

sunlight in the middle of the night

my desert paradise

you can't die on me 

yet

without a warning sign

without coincidence

i'll keep on finding 

you

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faded -Junona Boys


	4. One Night Stand

_ so kill me _

_ violet glasses over those blue eyes _

_ point a gun at me _

_ my heart races to the finish line _

_ pull the trigger _

_ shoot me _

_ thinking hasty _

_ what was done was nasty _

_ leaving feathers scattered on the floor _

_ like cherry blossoms after they fall _

_ acting rashly _

_ knowing the carpet will get dirty _

_ embrace me _

_ as the moon slips under a cloud _

_ the glint of gold around your neck _

_ is surprisingly complementary _

_ reduce me _

_ to ashes of a burning fire _

_ smoke from a sand-dried cigar _

_ make me _

_ show you honesty _

_ wound me with your words _

_ prick feelings from my veins _

_ as i bleed _

_ then you kiss me bitterly _

_ bite my lips _

_ saying choke me _

_ you choke me _

_ as you finally consume me _

_ i'd tell you how much you mean to me _

_ i'd tell you i've been lonely _

_ and only you can satisfy me _

_ stay beside me _

_ as morning sneaks up silently _

_ i pray your absence will not frighten me _

_ your shadow the only thing I need to see _

_ as I drift away your fingers tight remind me _

_ i already have you completely _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Songs -Kaash Paige


	5. Star

i recall you used to have

the eyes like desert stars,

unblinking and stunning bright

you owned the night

but you fell, 

you fell

to somewhere i can't see

tough luck on the violent seas

it's all true that the tide is changing

i would stay forever

in this dim room

but you are leaving

and i could never settle for less

should the rain never stop

i would watch your timely death by your side

as the lightning flashes across your eyes

and you don't blink

for one night

i seem to recall you were my shooting star

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What A Time -Julia Michaels, Niall Horan


End file.
